Toilet Trouble 3
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Kai experiences another bout of bowel issues, but this time he is not the only one suffering.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Toilet Trouble 3

**Summary**

Kai experiences another bout of bowel issues, but this time he is not the only one suffering.

**.**

Kai placed his butt on the cold rim of the toilet and made himself comfortable. He reached a hand down into his pocket and pulled out his trusty ipod and earphones. He was going to be in the toilet for quite some time he imagined. Kai turned his ipod on and played the pooping video Bryan kindly made for him. The video was quite useful, especially in situations like this. Now instead of calling Bryan and asking for help when crap got stuck, he just had to watch the video.

"Goddamn, why is pooping such a horrid experience?" Kai muttered to himself, staring up the ceiling. Every time he went to the toilet, something awful always happened. His privacy had been invaded by creepy Italians, sexual deviants and even pot smokers! What was wrong with the world? Couldn't a guy poop in peace? It was times like these Kai just wanted to cry, but he couldn't because he was a manly man and manly men did not show such emotions.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. "Oh God," Kai mumbled quietly under his breath. He tried using his super ninja glare to scare off the newcomer, but unfortunately a big wooden door stood between him and the invader. His attempts at ninja glaring failed miserably. He screwed up his face in disgust when the newcomer sat himself down on the toilet cubicle next to him.

"Urgh... man, I hate this pooping crap. I always have to take a dump right in the middle of something important. I'll be lucky if I ever get to see that chick again," the voice muttered aloud. Kai raised an eyebrow. That voice sounded oddly familiar... "Come on... come on out..." the person begged. Kai wondered if the guy knew he wasn't alone in the toilets.

"Uh... hello?" Kai asked daring himself to speak. He figured he might as well make friends; after all he wasn't making any progress. Trading words about life and pooping seemed like a good way to pass time.

"Holy shit! Kai?" The voice exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing in here? By the way, this is Tala."

Kai's eyes widened. "TALA?" Out of all the people that could've have been stuck in the toilets, it had to be his captain. Well, Kai thought. At least we're not sharing the same cubicle. He shuddered at the thought of sharing a toilet with Tala. That would be beyond gross. "Are you having crapping issues?" he asked aloud. Perhaps Tala could borrow his pooping tutorial video? He decided against it, a smirk taking hold of his features. No. He would let Tala suffer.

Kai snickered to himself; the thought of Tala having crapping issues delighted him. Tala would feel his pain. He had his own crap to focus on. Kai shut his eyes and cleared his mind. He visualised the inner workings of his arse and imagined driving the crap out. To poop effectively, you had to become one. He felt the crap slowly come out and that's when he grunted. "AAARRRGGGHHHHH!" Kai shouted straining.

In the cubicle next to Kai, Tala almost fell off the toilet in shock. What was that beastly growl? Was it Kai? Tala shook his head. It couldn't be... but alas, it was for Kai was the only other person in the disgusting toilet. "Kai?" Tala shouted alarmed. Tala heard the toilet flush and a zipping of pants followed by a loud cry of 'OUCH!' and 'DAMMIT!' Kai closed his toilet door and washed his hands, humming a merry tune under his breath which sounded oddly like a Christmas song. "KAI!" Tala yelled.

"Bye Tala!" Kai sung. "Have fun crapping!"

How did he do it? Kai was always in the toilet longer than Tala! Tala growled. He would beat Kai up as soon as he was finished his business in the toilet. There must be some sort of secret technique to pooping effectively, but what? And how did Kai know? Wait. Bryan. Bryan knew! Tala had walked in on Bryan teaching Kai about different types of crap. He knew something. Quickly, he dug into his specially designed disco pants pocket and pulled out his iphone. He dialled Bryan's number and waited for Bryan to pick up.

"Hello?"

"BRYAN!" Tala shouted.

Bryan jumped. "Tala? What is it?"

"You are hiding things from me!"

Bryan's eyes widened. How did Tala know about the stolen naughty magazines? "Uh..." he mumbled. Must. Sound. Innocent. "What things?"

"ADVICE!"

"Advice?" Bryan echoed.

"POOPING ADVICE. YOU TOLD KAI HOW TO POOP EFFECTIVELY!" Tala screamed into the phone.

Bryan pulled the phone away from his ear until he was certain Tala would not scream again. "Look Tala, Kai's my pooping apprentice. He has to know these things."

"I'm team captain! TELL ME!"

Bryan flinched then sighed. "Alright alright. You must become one with the crap. Once you have done that, grunt and strain like a wild beast," he explained. "That's all there is to it. Goodbye Tala." The phone hung up. Tala cursed inwardly. Note to self: Beat up Kai and kill Bryan. Better yet... kill them both. Tala applauded himself for his genius plan before following Bryan's advice. "Become one with the crap... what kind of shit advice is that?" Tala sighed, but did as advised.

He closed his eyes, saw the dreaded Tweenies and some fairies and finally visualized a big log of crap. Pretty disgusting, but Tala was determined to push it out so he could go on his murder spree. He grunted. He strained. He yelled. He screamed. He cried. He laughed. He almost fainted, but he finally managed to pull himself away from the toilet. He wiped his butt, pulled his pants up, flushed the toilet and danced out the door towards the bathroom sink.

What a happy day it was! He had escaped the evil clutches of the toilet! He washed his hands thoroughly and skipped out the bathroom. He couldn't wait to see the look on Kai's face. A triumphant smirk crossed Tala's face as he marched back home where he knew both Kai and Bryan would be cowering in fear. "It's show time..." Tala said aloud.

.

This is the last part of the Toilet Trouble Trilogy. It had a good run, but I'm afraid it has reached its end. Review?


End file.
